The Rodormites
Homo Rodormus, or Rodori is a species that is native to Rodorm and makes up the majority of the population. They look the most similar to humans. Their most noticable traits are their unique telepathic abilites, their seemingly emotionless demenor, their strange color changing eyes, and their rather bulbous heads. They have small, cornucopia shaped horns on their heads, that begin to grow shortly after birth. Averages for Males Height: 5ft 8in (172.7 cm) Weight: 148 lbs (67.1 kg) Lifespan: 59.6 Kerodanese years (44.7 Lerodan) Averages for Females Height: 5ft 5in (165.1 cm) Weight: 126 lbs (57.2 kg) Lifespan: 61.2 Kerodanese years (45.9 Lerodan) Hair Rodori hair is always platinum white. Straight hair is pretty much uniform, although some males have wavy hair. Their hair has a strange texture to it, due to the strange shape of the individual strands. (Round on one side, flat on the other) Some will say that it feels silky when it touched one way, but rough when felt another. Skin and Eyes The skin of a Rodori is pale and has a silvery hue. It has an unusual shine to it, as if it were covered in oil. Rodori are born with pale blue eyes, and remain this way through out their childhood. On the onset of puberty, they turn green. Once puberty is over and they have reached adulthood, they turn a golden yellow, and remain like this for the rest of their lives. The irises are vibrant in color. It is believed that the shine of the skin and the brightness of the eyes were evolved as a way to warn potential predators of their danger (OOC: It's similar to the purpose of the Poison Dart Frog's bright coloration.) Mouth Rodori usually have thin lips. Lips are the same color as the skin. Their canine teeth are smaller and less sharp then other races. This is because they eat less meat. The Mentcompol Gland, Telepathy, and Mind Control The Mentcompol is a gland unique to the Rodori. It is located on the brainstem, and gives them the ability to read and control minds. It also regulates the hormones need to activate it. Without this gland, not only will the Rodori not be able to perform their telepathic abilities, but the hormone will start to become over produced, and will cause sickness and eventually death. The mind reading ability is automatic, however, like breathing, it can be willing stopped for a short amount of time. The mind control ability is NOT automatic, and can be switched on and off. However, it usually isn't done unless needed, due to the amount of energy it takes. This ability is mainly associated with flight or fight. When this ability is used, their eyes glow purple. One more ability they have is the ability to form mental links with other Rodormites. These links are usually between people that are close, such as relatives, mates, and close friends. The links cause them to "sync" with one another, almost as if they were sharing the same mind. With this link they can locate others, alert them of happenings, or just see how they are feeling. Mating and Reproduction Rodori reproduction is similar to human reproduction, but has some key differences. Rodori search for mates from ages six(about 13/14 in earth years, 8/9 in Lerodan years) to ten (about 20 in earth years, about 13 in Lerodan years). Once their ideal mate is found, they will stay with this person for the rest of their lives. However, this does not mean that they won't have any sexual experiences before hand. Rodori women typically give birth to fraternal twins, but in some cases three or even four babies can be born at one time. (Although, the latter is uncommon due to the rather large size of the babies). On average they will weigh 10-14 pounds, and one twin will be larger then the other (they will usually be on opposite sides of the scale, with one closer to ten pounds and one closer to fourteen). Category:Life